


I said brrrr it's cold in here, there must be some Direwolves in the atmosphere

by chocolateghost



Series: A-Z Kinks collaboration [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cheerleader Kink, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Naked Male Clothed Female, Ned really really really likes sports, Ridiculous Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: "So what’s a girl to do when she’s hopelessly in love with her super hot cousin? Well she decides to become a cheerleader in order to seduce him. You know, just your normal everyday kind of stuff.""Jon was many things, but he was not a saint. And tonight he sure as hell wasn’t going to act like one."C of the A-Z Kinks Collaboration - Cheerleader kink.





	I said brrrr it's cold in here, there must be some Direwolves in the atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).



> Damn, this one really got away from me. One night a few months ago, Debbie and I were talking and this idea was hatched. Only took me 84 years to get it done. But hey, here it is in all it's glory. Enjoy!

Jon’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the cold metal bleachers. He licked his lips and leaned forward, pupils fixed on the object of his desire out there on the green football field. Right now he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. Jon could think of nothing else but taking her and fucking her right there on the turf as the crowd went wild.

 

He shook his head, trying to banish the unwelcome thoughts from his brain. Unfortunately, that task was just as hard as his cock. There was simply no way he was going to survive the weekend with this newfound information. He was dying of horniness and Sansa was the only cure.

 

Jon and his cousin Robb had graduated from Winterfell High School last spring and had started school at Castle Black University in the fall. They hadn’t been back home since class had begun a couple months before. With a school holiday giving them a nice long weekend, they both decided to go back home to see their family.

 

The boys had been best friends since birth, thinking of each other more like brothers. In fact, Jon had viewed all the Starks as his siblings. Well, every one of them except for Sansa. She had always been a bit distant towards him, which Jon never fully understood. They were only a year apart in age as well as school. He’d gotten along so well with everyone else, but for some reason Jon's relationship with Sansa had always been strained.

 

It probably had something to do with the unspoken tension between them. Jon had just about always had a crush on her, but not being so great at talking to girls certainly didn’t help him. Couple that with the fact that she was family and it just all made a mess out of his adolescent brain. He'd often wondered if Sansa ever thought of him the same way he thought of her. In his fantasies the answer was always yes. But of course, being a chickenshit, Jon never did anything about it and just resigned himself to maybe one day working up the courage to tell her how he felt. For now though, it was best to just keep it business as usual.

 

Walking through the door of the Stark home earlier that Friday evening, the two college boys found the rest of the Starks in a hustle to get ready.

 

“Oi, we’re home people! What’s going on?” Robb had asked.

 

“Oh boys! I’m so happy to see you,” Aunt Cat had greeted them and given them each a big hug and kiss on the cheek. “You’re just in time to come with us to the big game!”

 

“Game? What game?” Jon and Robb had looked at each other questioningly.

 

“Tonight is homecoming boys!” Uncle Ned had boomed from the hallway while pulling on his jacket. He even had his face painted like a wolf. “And tonight’s the night we finally destroy those bastards from Dreadfort! Can you believe the Direwolves haven’t beat them in 8 years!”

 

“Yeah always hated them,” Robb had grumbled. “But I don’t know guys, we’ve been driving all afternoon. I’m kinda tired, but I wouldn’t mind seeing the Flayedmen go down. What do you think Jon?”

 

Going to a football game at his old alma mater was just about the last thing Jon would have wanted to do on that particular Friday night. As far as he was concerned, once he had graduated he was done with that place forever. And that was exactly what he was going to open his mouth and say, until a literal angel came bounding gracefully down the stairs to greet them.

 

Jon’s mouth went dry at the sight her heavenly figure made for his eyes. Actually, her figure barely even registered to him, as luscious as it was. There was truthfully only one thing that caught his eye. One HUGE thing: her cheerleading uniform.

 

How in all of the seven hells this piece of information had been kept from him, Jon hadn’t a clue. His brain practically short-circuited at the sight, all the blood rushing to his cock in effort to save itself from the dying organ.

 

He stared dumbly, watching her hug her brother and talk to her parents. Jon’s already tight jeans became so much tighter. Unbelievably, Jon choked out how much he would love nothing more than to go to the game and cheer on the team.

 

The matter seemingly settled, his aunt and uncle and Robb had retreated further into the house to finish getting ready. Sansa had given him a sly look before jumping into his arms.

 

“I missed you so much,” she had told him.

 

He had hugged her tightly, inhaling the sweet citrus smell of her perfume. “You did?”

 

“Of course, Jon. You’re my favorite cousin,” she had whispered to him, her lips right on the shell of his year. “Did you miss me?”

 

Jon could only nod. He had no idea what was happening to him. Sansa pulled back and did a little twirl for him, showing of her uniform.

 

“Do you like my outfit?” She asked him seductively.

 

With her permission, his eyes raked over her form. Honestly the uniform wasn’t very revealing. It had two pieces, a top and skirt. The skirt was short, coming to Sansa’s mid-thigh. Making her already long legs look even longer. The top had long sleeves (they were in the North after all) and bared quite a bit of her midriff, showing off her pale, toned tummy. Jon had instantly zeroed in on a few freckles there that he wanted to trace with his tongue. The look was complete with a howling wolf embroidered on her chest and her long auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She looked good. She looked _damn_ good. Jon was in love.

 

Picking his jaw up off the floor, he finally managed to stammer out, “Yeah. I, uh, I like the wolf bit.”

 

Sansa had smiled sweetly at him before her eyes traveled down his body. “Yes I can see that, big boy.”

 

Jon had followed her gaze down to the massive tent in his jeans. Mortified, he had made to turn away and mutter an apology. But Sansa had stopped him, placing a hand on his chest before running it down to cup his raging erection.

 

“Mmm, is this for me? Don’t be embarrassed, Jon. I bet we can put this to good use after the game.”

 

Sansa was rubbing his cock over his jeans right in the entryway of the house in plain view of anyone who could possibly be passing by. Jon’s mind was screaming at him to kiss her and fuck her right there. Before he could act, a car honk from outside had broken the spell and she pulled her hand away.

 

“Oops, that’s my ride. Make up an excuse and drive your car to the game. Then you can be the one to take me home. I’ll be cheering just for you tonight, don’t take your eyes off me.”

 

She had yelled her goodbyes and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before leaving him and his swollen dick in the entryway.

 

The brain in his boxer briefs had led him the rest of the evening. Jon came up with a lame, but believable excuse for the car. Something about wanting to visit his mother’s house to grab a few things after the game. The rest had been a blur until he had finally found himself in the best spot imaginable to watch Sansa move her body on the field.

 

Jon had long held a dark secret that he shared with no one else: cheerleaders were kind of his weakness. There was just something about them. Be it the uniform, or the dancing, or the... uniform. They were certainly the reason he had attended every football game as a student. It definitely wasn’t for the love of the game (he was more of a hockey man). He had no idea exactly when the fascination had started, but he certainly knew that it ended with Sansa. As far as he was concerned, everyone else could just quit because now that Jon had seen her in her uniform... It. Was. Fucking. Over.

 

Jon was completely bewitched by her. To him, Sansa was the only person on the field. She was an artist with her body. Her hips swayed this way and that, making her short skirt flounce about. Her legs stretched on and on every time she kicked. Her ponytail would bounce with the movement of her head and Jon couldn’t help but imagine where he’d really like to see her head moving. Sansa was just so impossibly cute and sexy out there, he cursed himself for having never made a move on her before.

 

After what must have been the longest few hours of Jon’s young life, the game finally came to an end. Winterfell had successfully crushed Dreadfort 49-7. The crowd celebrated as the team huddled together in victory. Uncle Ned was crying tears of joy, absolutely ruining his face paint, all while enveloping Robb in a giant bear hug. Aunt Cat was clapping politely. Arya was screaming her head off with Rickon. And Bran was reading a book on quantum physics. Jon was too busy to cheer, trying desperately to will away his erection.

 

The crowd started to disperse and Sansa came into the stands to join her family.

 

“WE DID IT WE DID IT!” She yelled as she gave her mother and father and big hug.

 

“Yes it was a very good game. You did so well Sansa, we’re all very proud of you!”

 

“Thanks mom! Listen, I think I’m gonna go hang out at Hot Pie’s with the girls. Jon you brought your car right? Would you mind giving me a ride?” Sansa asked him innocently, batting her eyelashes.

 

Jon knew that this was his moment. All he had to do was play it cool. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Yeah yeah of course I can give you a ride, Sansa. That’s right on my way to my mom’s house, where I’m going of course. Hey, I could even pick up a pizza while I’m there. Oh man that sounds great right now…” Jon cringed internally at his horrible succession of words. Not cool at all.

 

Almost every set of Stark eyes narrowed in his direction (Bran was still thoroughly engrossed in his book). Sansa was quick, however, and snatched him up and away yelling out her goodbyes as they skipped off towards his car.

 

The parking situation for the game had been a nightmare. Seemingly every person in Winterfell had come out to see homecoming. Jon had been forced to park just about the farthest away from the stadium anyone could get. Sansa held his hand the entire way there, brushing her thumb along his knuckles. It took pretty much every single ounce of restraint he had to not throw her onto the ground and fuck her into oblivion.

 

Of course, he only had so much restraint to go around and when they finally made it to the car he shoved her against the door and crashed his lips into hers. Sansa wasted no time, threading her fingers through his curls and slipping her tongue into his mouth, all while keening with pleasure. Jon pressed his body against her, one of his thighs grinding up into her center. She rubbed herself against him and returned his kisses with full force.

 

Panting heavily, Jon pulled back to look at her. “What- What is this?” Jon asked hesitantly. He hated himself a bit for possibly ruining the moment, but he had to know what was happening.

 

“This is me seducing you, Jon Snow. You honestly thought nobody knew about your cheerleader kink? As if, Jonathan.” She rolled her eyes at him, but tugged on his shirt to get his lips back on hers.

 

Shocked, Jon resisted. Sort of.

 

“But how? I don’t understand. I thought…” He tried to talk between kisses.

 

Sansa pulled back once more, resting her forehead on his. “Jon, I’m sure you thought you were being really cool, but we all know you don’t care one iota for football. Not to mention, you used to watch _Bring It On_ like all the time.”

 

“I DID NOT!”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but yeah you totally did. We caught you drooling during the cheer routines every single time. So what’s a girl to do when she’s hopelessly in love with her super hot cousin? Well she decides to become a cheerleader in order to seduce him. You know, just your normal everyday kind of stuff,” she teased him with a grin and a wink.

 

Jon was having trouble keeping up with all this new information, so he settled on the one thing she had said that seemed the most important. “You- you’re in love with me?”

 

“Duh! How could I not be? You’re cute and smart and funny. You’re always so kind and helpful and I just, I really like that about you. That and I want to fuck you, like right now. So what do you say? Let’s get out of here?” She asked him hopefully, biting her bottom lip. Even in the dark, he could see a lovely pink blush on her pale cheeks.

 

Jon considered it all for a moment. Sansa was in love with him. Sansa wanted to have sex with him. He couldn’t deny that he also wanted to have sex with her, but the the whole “in love” thing threw him a bit. Despite his feelings for her, he wanted to do the honorable thing and say no. Tell her this was all happening too fast and they should wait. But then Jon looked at her again. With her big blue eyes, pink lips, and irresistibly sexy uniform that she had put on just for him, he knew there was going to be absolutely no way he could ever say no to Sansa.

 

Jon was many things, but he was not a saint. And tonight he sure as hell wasn’t going to act like one.

 

“Yeah,” he said in a raspy voice. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

They scrambled into the car and drove off. Jon figured his mother’s house would be safe. She was off on some wild trip with her latest boyfriend. Gods willing, they should have the house to themselves.

 

As they raced to their destination Sansa inched closer and closer, her fingers teasing his thighs. Jon tried to summon all his willpower to concentrate on driving so as not to stop the car and take her right there in the middle of the road.

 

“Sansa, please,” his voice came out strained.

 

“Please what, Jon? Is there something you want me to do for you?” She asked sweetly as her fingertips brushed over his hard cock.

 

“Fuck, yes. I mean no! Not while I’m driving. I don’t want to kill us.” Jon pushed her hands off him, hoping that would be that.

 

“You’re not gonna kill us, tiger. Here, I’ll do a little cheer for you. Will that make you feel better?” He glanced at her face and found that her eyes sparkled with pure unadulterated trouble. He audibly gulped.

 

“Gimme a J! Gimme an O! Gimme an N! What does it spell? Jon Jon he’s our man if he can’t do it no one can!” She smiled and clapped, cheering enthusiastically for him.

 

“Ha ha very cute, Sansa,” he told her with a heaping dose of sarcasm. “Now cut it out, ok? I promise once we get to my mom’s house we can do whatever.”

 

“But Jon! I have one more cheer for you! Don’t you want to hear it?” She pouted at him with her gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Totally irresistible.

 

“Ok fine. Let’s hear it.”

 

“Gimme an S! Gimme a U! Gimme a C! Gimme a K!” She slipped out of her seatbelt as she cheered and maneuvered herself so her face was right in her lap. Jon was too enamored to stop her.

 

“Gimme a C!” She unbuttoned his jeans. “Gimme an O!” She unzipped his fly. “Gimme another C!” She wiggled his jeans and underwear down, freeing his cock. “Gimme a K!” She took it into her hand and stroked it slowly. “What does it spell?”

 

Jon was desperately trying to keep it together. He didn’t know how he was still driving safely.

 

“What. Does. It. Spell. Jon.” She punctuated each word with a stroke and squeeze of his cock. Her mouth was so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath tickle his skin.

 

His cock was screaming at him to say the words, but his brain was having a major meltdown. “It uh, shit! It spells... It spells, uh... suck cock!”

 

“Good boy. That’s right, Jon. And that is exactly what I’m about to do. Drive carefully!” With that, she engulfed him fully in her warm wet mouth, bobbing her head fast. Jon let out a loud hiss at the feeling and the car swerved a bit in his pleasure-filled state. This was definitely a first for him.

 

Miraculously, they met no other cars on the road for the duration of the drive. Somehow, Jon managed not to kill them both, despite hitting the gas in an attempt to make it home in record time. A fact he was very proud of. Pulling into the driveway, he threw the car in park and slammed his head back against the headrest. He fisted her fiery locks in his hands and thrust up gently as she hummed around him.

 

“Fuck, Sansa, I’m gonna-” he choked out as he spilled into her waiting mouth. She swallowed quickly, licking up any remaining drops, before she put him all back together. Finished, Sansa winked at him and licked her lips.

 

“Mmm, you taste delicious, Jon. Ready for more?”

 

“Fuck. Yes.”

 

Jon had never gotten out of a car faster in his life. Sansa was right behind him as he fumbled with the keys in the lock. Once the door was open, he grabbed her, pulled her inside, shut the door, and pushed her against it. Kissing her hard, he whispered to her, “I want that pussy bare. Right. Fucking. Now.”

 

Sansa gaped at him and flushed, pupils blown wide. She hurriedly pushed down her shorts, kicking them off to the side. It didn’t escape him that there didn’t seem to be any panties mixed in with the shorts. Jon ran his hand up her leg and traced her lower lips, feeling her wetness.

 

“You didn’t wear any panties tonight, did you? Naughty girl,” he chided.

 

She shook her head wildly. “I’ve been so wet for you all night.”

 

“Fuck,” Jon groaned. “I can feel it, baby. Let me take care of you now.”

 

He lowered himself to his knees and dipped his head under her skirt. Hitching one of her legs over his shoulder, he dove mouth first into her center.

 

Jon heard her cry out and she squirmed against him, but he held her steady with his strong hands on her legs. He took his time worshipping her pussy. He licked, sucked, and nibbled every bit his mouth could reach. It wasn’t long before he could feel her body getting close as her moans got louder. Jon kept up his efforts, willing her to fall apart in his mouth.

 

“Ahhhh, Jon I’m- I’m-” He smiled as she flooded his mouth with her essence. He happily lapped it all up, wanting as much as he could get. He was going to try for a second time, but she pushed his head away and shuddered.

 

“Wow. Jon, that was… wow,” she said dreamily, before pulling him up to kiss him. “I’m not a virgin, Jon. How do you want me, baby?”

 

“Me either. Now get to the couch,” he stated with no hesitation. He took her by the hand and brought her into the living room. “Bend over the edge here. And _DO NOT_ take anything off. I mean it. I’ll be right back.”

 

Sansa obeyed his orders and bent over the couch, showing off her glorious backside. Jon whimpered at the view and had to bite his tongue so as not to mount her as is. Instead, he raced upstairs to grab one of the condoms he had stashed away for just such an occasion. Snatching a few, he made his way back downstairs to find Sansa in the same position he had left her.

 

She glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her ass at him invitingly. “Come on and fuck me, Jon.”

 

Wasting no time, he stripped himself of all his clothes. The idea of being completely nude while she was still (almost) fully clothed titillated him beyond all belief. She eyed his body appreciatively as he rolled the condom onto his aching cock. Flipping her skirt up over her hips, he gave her ass a few good spanks before he lined his cock up and slowly sank into her pussy.

 

He gave her a moment to adjust to him before he sped up. Then he started taking her hard and fast the way he really wanted to. The room became filled with their grunts and the slap of skin on skin. It didn’t matter that Jon was surrounded by pictures of himself, his mother, and the rest of their family. There was nothing else to him but Sansa.

 

“This is SO fucking hot!” She laughed as he kept ramming into her.

 

“Fuck yeah it is. You feel so good, Sansa.”

 

“You too, baby. Keep fucking me hard. I love it!”

 

Her words spurred him on. He was briefly worried he might leave bruises on her hips, but then she moaned in pleasure and he that decided he didn’t really care. She was his now.

 

Keeping his pace, Jon slipped one of his hands down to stroke her clit, wanting to help her along. “You’re going to cum for me again, baby. I want to feel you squeeze my cock.” She whined and mewled and Jon could already feel her starting to tighten around him.

 

“Fuck, Jon! Don’t stop! I’m cumming,” she all but screamed. He didn’t know it was possible, but somehow he managed to fuck her even harder. He slammed against her repeatedly until his rhythm started to falter. Soon enough he felt the rush of his orgasm wash over him and spill out into the condom. He held himself inside her as both their bodies came down from their shared high. Jon’s energy left him and he slipped out of her, collapsing onto the floor. Sansa remained bent over the couch trying to catch her breath.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there on the floor staring at her pale legs, lovely ass, and glistening pussy. But finally she pushed herself off the couch and stared down at him with a smirk, before straddling him and crawling on top of his still nude body. Sansa kissed him softly on the lips and laid her head on his sweaty chest.

 

“So… that was pretty awesome. Right?” Jon posed.

 

“Yep,” he could feel her smile against his skin.

 

“This is gonna sound sound weird, but do you get to keep that uniform? Like all the time? Because I could really get used to that.”

 

Sansa’s body shook with bubbling laughter and she swatted him playfully. “Maybe I’ll figure something out, but only because I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sans.”

 

Glancing at the clock, they decided that they should probably be getting back home to the Stark house. They cleaned themselves up and decided to grab a couple burgers to scarf down on their way home. They couldn’t stop grinning at each other the entire ride back to her house. They kissed at every stop light and at every stop sign. It was disgustingly cute and Jon loved every minute of it.

 

Parking the car in front of the house, Jon stopped her before she could get out. “Hey, would it be crazy if I kind of want to tell them about us?”

 

He’d never seen Sansa smile so big before. “Really? You wouldn’t be freaked out?”

 

“Well yeah, but I just don’t see us being able to keep this secret for very long. Especially with our whole family situation. I think it’s best to just get it out there now. What do you think?”

 

“Ok, Jon. Let’s do it.”

 

With one last quick kiss, they held hands as they made their way inside. Everyone was in the living room watching a movie on TV. Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat were nestled together in the old oversized armchair. Robb, Arya, and Bran (still reading his book) shared the couch. And Rickon laid on the floor with his legs swinging in the air.

 

“Ah, there they are,” Aunt Cat perked up, smiling at the sight of them.

 

“Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat, we have something we want to tell you,” Jon started.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, you banged each other. We already know,” Ayra said in a bored tone.

 

“What!” Both Jon and Robb exclaimed in unison.

 

“Seriously Robb, are you blind? Jon couldn’t stop staring at her for the entire duration of the game. Furthermore, they’ve obviously been crushing on each other for years. And let’s be honest, everyone knows Jon has a thing for cheerleaders,” Bran explained, still never looking up from his book.

 

“But he’s- They’re- We’re- I don’t understand,” Robb sputtered.

 

“It’s true son,” Uncle Ned piped in. “Practically drooling all over himself. You know, actually it sort of runs in the family. Kids, did you know that your mother was a cheerleader when I first met her? Gods, she was the sexiest girl I’d ever seen. Let me tell you about this one time...”

 

A collective groan went through the room as all the kids (even Bran) promptly got up and noped the fuck out.

 

“Hey come on, it’s a great story! She forgot to wear shorts under her skirt! Best night of my life!”

 

“EDDARD STARK!” Jon heard Aunt Cat scold as Sansa grabbed his hand and fled the room.

 

“What? All I’m saying is cheerleaders are great!”

 

“THEY SURE ARE!” Jon yelled back.


End file.
